Cooties
by XxPurple-PowerxX
Summary: Pan and Bulla had it with two rambunctious six-year-old boys that go by the name of Trunks and Goten. The five-year old girls find out the perfect way to get back at them. By giving the boys something every six-year-old boys fears most...Cooties. (A one-shot when Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Bulla were younger. Fluff really. PxT and BxG)


Hello! This is my newest one-shot called Cooties.

* * *

**Summary: **Pan and Bulla had it with two rambunctious six-year-old boys that go by the name of Trunks and Goten. The four-year old girls find out the perfect way to get back at them. By giving the boys something every six-year-old fears most...Cooties. (A one-shot when Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Bulla were younger. Fluff really. PxT and BxG)

* * *

**Ages:**

**Trunks: **6

**Pan: **5

**Goten: **6

**Bulla: **6

I know these ages aren't correct but it is my story.

* * *

**Rating: **K+ since this is really just a cute little fluff.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT in anyway. If I did, I would be richer and made Pan be Goten's twin sister so there wouldn't a big age difference between Pan and Trunks.

* * *

**Note: **Trunks and Goten are going through a phase where they like bugging the girls. So this is just a cute little one-shot.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

"I can't believe you two!" Bulla screamed as she shook. Not from anger but from coldness. The five year old rubbed her arms for warmness as she glared at the two boys. Her and Pan were going up to Bulla's room but were stopped because of bucket of freezing cold water fell on both her and Pan. Both girls got wet but Pan got the bucket stuck on her head and was trying to pry it off. Pan shook from both coldness and anger. Trunks and Goten were in Bulla's room rolling around on the floor laughing at the two soaking wet girls.

"W-we," Goten laughed. He was laughing so hard that he was having trouble breathing. "We got you good."

"Classic." Trunks laughed. Pan growled as she finally pried the bucket off her head.

"You two are such jerks!" She yelled. Pan threw the bucket at the boys but they both rolled out of the way. The bucket bounced off of the floor and knocked straight into Bulla's doll house.

"What? It's prank week." Goten defended.

"Well go prank someone else and get out!" Bulla screamed. While laughing, Trunks and Goten got off of the floor. They walked passed Pan and Bulla and they somehow managed avoiding a punch and kick from an angry Pan and Bulla. The two ran by while dodging the two attacks and laughed as they retreated to Trunks' room.

"I hate them!" Pan screamed as she slammed the door shut. The five year old pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We need to get them back!" Bulla pouted.

"Yeah, but how?" Pan agreed. Both five year old girls thought of ways to get back at the two annoying, rambunctious, six year old boys. No words needed to be spoken as both Pan and Bulla came up with the same idea. Amusement sparkled in both of their eyes as they smirked at each other. They knew the perfect way at how to get back at the boys.

* * *

Trunks and Goten were in the living room watching T.V. when Pan and Bulla stepped in front of them.

"What?" Trunks asked as Pan sat next to him. Goten raised a brow as Bulla sat next to him.

"We're sorry for the we acted. It is prank week." Pan smiled innocently.

"Yeah and it was all in good fun." Bulla agreed.

"Glad you see it our way!" Goten grinned the famous Son grin.

"But...All good pranks deserve another, right?" Pan smirked evilly. Both boys had confused looked but they soon turned into terror as Pan kissed Trunks' cheek and Bulla kissed Goten's cheek.

"COOTIES!" Both boys screamed. They fell off of the couch and rolled on the ground screaming and holding their cheeks. The boys scrambled to their feet and ran out of the room screaming.

"COOTIES!" Trunks and Goten screamed again as they ran past Gohan and Videl. Both of the adults turned to the five year old girls snickering.

"What was that about?" Gohan asked.

"What? It is prank week." Bulla shrugged with a smirk on her lips.


End file.
